


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by HowAboutICallYou



Series: Lance McClain's Birthday Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue has Lances back, Blue is a good mom, Fluff, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance McClain's Birthday Week, Lance and Blue are bonding, Lance needs love, Very fluffy, lancebdayweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutICallYou/pseuds/HowAboutICallYou
Summary: Sometimes Lance just needs some alone time with Blue





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Day 5: Blue:

They were on route to a planet that had sent off a distress signal but it would take them a few days to get there. Allura and Coran were working on the castles defenses, Pidge and Hunk were working on some enhancements to the Yellow Lion, and Shiro and Keith were training nonstop. It wasn't like Lance couldn't not go up any of the pairs and join them with what they are doing but it was that sometimes he just wanted to have his time with Blue. 

He went to the hangers where they kept all the lions and said hello to all of them, saving Blue for last. 

"Hey Beautiful, how you doing today?" 

He heard the familiar purring sound inside his head and smiled to himself. He rubbed her paw as Blue leaned down to let her Paladin inside. 

"Want to go for a ride? I feel like we should do some drills or something."

After getting the 'okay' from the lion he turned on his com, " hey Allura, Coran? I'm going to take Blue out for a ride, is that cool?"

"Yes, that's an excellent idea my boy! Some bonding with your lion is never a bad idea," Coran cheered over the coms.

"Alright, but be careful! Don't go too far, we would need you near if anything were to happen," Allura added, very motherly.

"Alright, be back in a bit!"

~•~•~

They had been out for the past hour and a half, going through asteroid fields and doing laps around vacant plants. Lance leaned back into the pilot's chair and sighed softly.

"love you, girl."

He could feel a warmth in his chest that he took as Blue returning his feelings. 

Lance closed his eyes and let his mind open for Blue to come in. He felt her settle into his memories and open up herself up to him as well.

He saw a faceless women in the Blue Paladin armor holding the Blue Bayard in her hand. He got an eerie sort of feeling from her but pushed it aside. He saw the different battles that were fought by the original Paladins and the bonding moments that the lions had with each other. 

He was brought out of his mind meld with Blue when the screen started beeping. He pressed the accept button. It was Hunk.

"Hey buddy, when are you coming back to the castle? I'm starting dinner soon and I want us all to eat together."

Lance smiled at his friend, "we'll come home right now, Blue and I were just having a little fun." 

"Alright, be safe." Call ended. 

Lance smiled softly to himself, he felt sort of weird not telling Hunk what exactly he and Blue were doing but he also liked have some moments kept between himself and his lion. Lance felt a warm feeling in his chest and knew Blue felt the same. 

"Do you want to drive home or should I?"

Without answering, Blue took off toward the direction of the castle with Lance safely buckled into the pilot's chair. 

When they got back to the castle, Lance climbed up Blue's head and kisses her forehead. 

"Thanks for letting me in gorgeous girl, I like bonding with you."

After getting an affirmative purr from her, Lance knew she felt the same. 

After leaving another kiss on her forehead she leaned down to let him off. Lance jumped down and gently patted her paw.

"I'll come back after dinner, tuck you in before bed," he smiled at the lion who stood back up in her regular sitting position. 

"Okay mijo," he heard in his head in a voice similar to his mothers.

Lance looked back at his lion and smiled before running off to join his teammates for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos?  
> You can follow me on Tumblr :D  
> @howabouticallyou


End file.
